


Caveat Lector

by heliocharis



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Academic passive-aggression, Emails, Epistolary, Gen, When exactly is this set? It doesn't matter, and a small cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliocharis/pseuds/heliocharis
Summary: The untold history of Abigail Pent's research: it's hard to finish a manuscript when your primary sources are closely guarded on another planet.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Caveat Lector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanLuciferGohard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanLuciferGohard/gifts).



> This was originally conceived of by Jay—sorry it took me so long!

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

On behalf of the Fifth House, and from myself personally, many congratulations on your recent appointment as Master Warden. I trust that your transition into the office has been smooth. I look forward to meeting in person in the near future and to continuing the relationship that our Houses enjoy.

I am writing regarding a matter that you may already be aware of. Some background to this, which I hope you can forgive if you happen to be familiar with it: I have, for many years, been engaged in historical work on the period immediately following the Resurrection. I have published some work already, which you may have read. One of my interests is the lives of those who helped to shape that time—namely, the Emperor’s Lyctors and the faithful of the First House.

As you will know well, very few documents from the era have survived to the present day, and I need not mention the small proportion that are originals. The Fifth House is in possession of transcripts of the available records, for which I am grateful. The Sixth House has done an excellent job with the copies.

However, so far I have not been able to access the originals held by the Sixth. I appreciate that the documents are stored with the utmost care and of course would expect no less, but understand that your House’s technology would be sufficient to allow brief viewings without risking damage to the paper. It would be a great privilege to be able to see these important documents first-hand and would be invaluable to my research. I would be happy to observe any restrictions and practices that this might require. I look forward to hearing from you.

Best wishes once again on your appointment and thanks in advance,

All blessings of the King Undying, all glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court, heir to the House of the Fifth

* * *

**From:** Palamedes Sextus  
**To:** Abigail Pent  
**Subject:** Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Lady Pent,

Thank you for the well wishes. I hope we can meet properly some time soon.

I’ve read some of your papers—very thorough. Expect the Fifth House is proud of the contribution to understanding the history of the Empire.

Unfortunately, our policy on records from the time hasn’t changed. They require very specific storage conditions (as you will know)—this has been the case for as long as we’ve had the technology so as such there is no precedent for suspending these. It’s an unfortunate coincidence that the records you have a particular interest in are the least accessible ones.

Sorry for the disappointment. The less sensitive records you might be interested in will be available as per standard procedure.

Best wishes to yourself also,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Palamedes Sextus, Master Warden of the Library

* * *

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

I appreciate your kind comments on my work. It’s a great honour to serve the Emperor this way.

I was recently discussing access to the records with Masters R― and L― and Scholar H―. Understandably, with the busy time that must have come with your appointment, they might not have been able to discuss it with you yet. Is there any chance you could remind them of it when you get the opportunity? I understand that they were looking further into the archival techniques with a view to possibly reviewing the protocol and I would welcome news of any developments.

On another note, have you seen the new paper on ―― by ――? I thought it was a fascinating idea, though perhaps informed by an idealistic view of the later-period decisions. I’ve heard rumours that the new edition of the textbook will have some notes on it.

Trust you are keeping well,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court

* * *

**From:** Palamedes Sextus  
**To:** Abigail Pent  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records  
**Attachments:** ProcedureReview_copy5_final2.pdf

Dear Lady Pent,

The Masters and Scholars have started their review but don’t know how long it will take, so no decisions yet, sorry. In the meantime please refer to the most recent review (minutes attached) which recommended no changes to the policy.

Also note that if any changes end up being decided they’d need to be approved by the committees, so we couldn’t guarantee them being implemented very soon.

I hope this helps.

I will have to look at the paper but I will confess I’ve never had a particular interest in the ―― aspect.

Thanks,

All glory, etc.,

Palamedes Sextus, Master Warden of the Library

* * *

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

Thank you for that. I would appreciate it if you were able to keep me updated regarding the review outcomes. This research means a lot to me as a part of my duty to our Emperor.

I understand the changes needing to go through the appropriate process. I would really like to encourage the Sixth House to consider all the evidence available—I’m sure there’s a lot of research into archiving techniques going on at any one time! It also seems that fresh faces like yourself do a good job of investigating new possibilities.

Thank you again for your consideration. I’m looking forward to visiting for my next research trip.

Many thanks,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court

* * *

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

Just following up on this—would you be able to update me on the review progress when you get a chance?

Kind regards,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court

* * *

**From:** Palamedes Sextus  
**To:** Abigail Pent  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Lady Pent,

Nothing to report from the review yet.

Personally I don’t think there will be any changes. As I said before, the previous review didn’t recommend any, which has been the case for all the reviews since the manual was changed into the new format several years ago.

Speaking of duty to the Empire, you will know well that ours involves preserving and maintaining knowledge. We share what we can, but there are some records that we really can’t risk, hence the copies. If you have any reservations about the copies you can contact the committee at the usual address.

Thanks,

All glory, etc.,

Palamedes Sextus, Master Warden

* * *

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

I understand your point. I would never dream of undermining the responsibility that our Houses have been given, but I worry that the duty of collecting and investigating the knowledge of the Empire may become overwhelmed by a focus on conservation. My understanding is that the Sixth House has in its care a library, rather than a museum.

Kind regards,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court

* * *

“I could email her, if you want,” Camilla says from her perch on the edge of Palamedes’ desk.

Palamedes looks at her.

“Dear Lady Pent,” Camilla says. “It’s nice to meet you.” She lobs some crumpled-up paper perfectly into the bin. “I hope this email finds you before I do.”

* * *

**From:** Palamedes Sextus  
**To:** Abigail Pent  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Lady Pent,

I’m sure you can appreciate that the purpose of the Library calls for a number of different strategies to fulfil it—ergo, we need to treat all our information as carefully as we can and the standards really can’t be compromised for any reason.

I also recall from your paper on the interpretation of early inter-House correspondence your statement that “The words speak for themselves … details of neither the penmanship nor the layout can provide as rich a picture as the language itself.”

Kind regards,

Palamedes Sextus, Master Warden

* * *

**From:** Abigail Pent  
**To:** Palamedes Sextus  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records

Dear Master Warden,

I really do understand the need for careful preservation of archive documents. They are very important to me both as a historian and as a loyal subject of the King Undying.

However, these records mean the most to me out of all, and being able to view them, even from a distance, would be absolutely invaluable to my research. They have a particular context that the copies can’t fully replicate, which would be able to give a real sense of character to support my ideas. My manuscript has a very human angle and it would help so much to be able to see the original records as they were in the hands of the people who wrote them.

I will be very happy to comply with any requirements that are in place. I have found in the past that the Masters have been very helpful during my visits and I have the utmost respect for their wisdom and skill as archivists. I’m sure the Sixth House’s technology has been tested with brief viewings of the oldest records—it would be a shame for its capabilities not to be used.

Please give consideration to my request, and if you could discuss with Master R— in person that would be much appreciated as well. I would love to be able to put these finishing touches on my manuscript and get it closer to publishing (and could give the Sixth House an early look!).

Looking forward to hearing from you, and meeting in person when we get the chance.

Kind regards,

All glory and love to the Necrolord Prime,

Lady Abigail Pent of Koniortos Court, heir to the House of the Fifth

* * *

**From:** Palamedes Sextus  
**To:** Abigail Pent  
**Subject:** Re: RE: Re: Early post-Resurrection records  
**Attachments:** Form2010803v227.pdf

Dear Lady Pent,

Per established Sixth House procedures—with reference to the Archival Preservation Manual, version 227, section 2.01—sensitive documents must be kept under climate control, etc. As such, we are unable to fulfil your request.

Should you wish to schedule a supervised viewing of your requested materials, you may apply by completing and submitting the attached form(s).

Regards,

Palamedes Sextus, Master Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the last email was lifted from the original conversation we had about this concept. And, yes, I stole "I hope this email finds you before I do" from a Twitter post, but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> I'm on Twitter @heliocharis and I will meet the rest of you in the pit.
> 
> P.S. In case any of this ends up being relevant, I haven't read Act I of Harrow the Ninth, so please don't spoil me!


End file.
